


Neverboned

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M, Neverbang, demisexual!arin, pansexual!danny, slight angst, understanding sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Danny Sexbang comes to an understanding with Arin Neverbone on the differences in their sexualities.





	Neverboned

It was pretty common knowledge that the Abstinence Patrol and NSP didn’t mix very often, if at all.

Ever since Arin and Barry’s impromptu arrival in the present, an uneasy alliance had built up around the rival teams. Danny preferred to not think about it as he went on his daily business, but sometimes he’d find himself wondering why the fuck they were just pretending this problem didn’t exist.

A big factor was the fighting. They were all sick of fighting. (Well, besides Ninja Brian, but that was beside the point.) They eventually accepted that the other was just as strong as they were, and decided on a _don’t-bother-me-and-I-won’t-bother-you_ rule.

Perhaps what frustrated Danny though, was that Ninja Brian and Samurai Barry seemed to be on peaceful terms. They weren’t friends, obviously, but they had a mutual respect for each other and it showed whenever they crossed paths.

Not so with Danny and Arin.

In fact, Danny couldn’t remember ever crossing someone that so blatantly hated his guts before. If Arin wasn’t glaring at him, he was outright ignoring him.  Danny knew they wouldn’t be buds, but he at least hoped Arin might show him some respect, as with the case between Ninja Brian and Samurai Barry.

Danny wasn’t a stranger to meeting people that disagreed with his lifestyle. Hell, sex was usually the only thing on his mind. He was silly and immature and enjoyed boobs. What could he say?

But he got the unsettling feeling there was more to it than that. Arin hated him so much, it radiated off his body. Danny had started to dread it every time he spotted Arin.

At the same time, he found himself also anticipating Arin’s presence.

That’s what made him even more frustrated. Despite just wanting to figure out why Arin hated him, he also didn’t hate Arin _back._ In fact, he was curious about him. And, okay, so _maybe_ he was a little cute, too. No big deal. 

Danny mulled over this as Ninja Brian appeared silently, watching Danny pace back and forth, waiting for an explanation to the muttering.

“I don’t get it, Ninja Brian!” Danny groaned, collapsing onto the couch. “Why is this bothering me so much? He’s the opposite of everything I like. It shouldn’t bother me that he hates me so much. I should hate him too! But I just want a little respect! Is that so much to ask?”

If Ninja Brian could be surprised, Danny felt he would be in that moment. _He is your enemy,_ NB signed. _It’s natural he hates you._

Danny grumbled. “But you and Samurai Barry don’t hate each other.”

_Yes we do._ NB was matter-of-fact. _We just accept that since neither of us will die, we have to put up with each other’s existence._

Danny scrunched up his face, throwing on a loose blue kimono. “I’m going out.”

NB allowed Danny to pass by, but Danny felt an uncomfortable prickling on his neck and knew NB was watching him disapprovingly.

“I just want to meet up with some ladies,” Danny lied. “Blow off some steam. Hah, _blow_ off. Get it?”

NB very obviously didn’t believe him, but for whatever reason, allowed Danny to leave. 

He blew out a breath as he started walking aimlessly, unsure of his destination but sure he needed to be somewhere.

~~~

As he walked through the park, he was thinking about heading to one of his favorite clubs and actually blowing off that steam when he heard a shriek of laughter.

Curious, he walked over to see a group of kids gathered around a familiar figure. Danny felt his stomach drop.

Arin was sitting patiently in the middle of the group, allowing a couple kids to braid his hair while a boy chattered in front of him.

“My mom tried to give me a talk yesterday about how babies are made,” the kid groaned, emphasizing how gross it was by making retching noises. “Who cares about that kind of stuff? It’s yucky!”

“It’s not yucky,” Arin said patiently. “In fact, it’s very natural. But it’s also important to understand you can’t just get a baby whenever you want.”

The kid was intrigued, and Danny watched as several other kids joined him in the grass, also curious. “What do you mean?”

“That sort of, uh, thing is something you should discuss with your parents,” Arin explained. “But what I mean is it can be bad if you aren’t safe about it. There’s all kinds of factors involved, like consent, and being careful about how you go about getting one.”

“Consent to make a baby?” A girl piped up.

“Absolutely. Your parents had to discuss getting a baby first, and make sure they were on the same page about it,” Arin explained, holding a piece of hair so the boy doing his hair could braid a flower into it. “And it’s different for everyone. Not everyone wants to get a baby right away.”

“I don’t want a baby,” a kid complained. “I’m only ten!”

Arin laughed along with the rest of them. “No, you don’t need a baby.”

Bored of the discussion, the kids piled in Arin’s lap, asking for a song, and Arin started a silly children’s song while the rest joined in. Danny sat nearby, hidden by a tree, and watched with some surprise as the kids sang loudly and a couple wrestled Arin in the grass while others fashioned a flower crown. The kids proudly crowned Arin with it, declaring him their honorary leader.

“I’m touched,” Arin said dramatically, making them all laugh. Eventually, though, Arin reminded them it was probably almost sunset and time to go home for dinner. After waving them off, Arin sat in the grass, a small smile on his face as he touched the crown in his hair.

Danny sat quietly, absorbing the aura of kindness around Arin. He’d never seen him so gentle and happy before. It hadn’t occurred to him that Arin had things he enjoyed, too, and that he had other emotions besides angry and impassive.

Eventually Arin spoke up. “I know you’re there.”

His voice had dropped from friendly to cold. Danny sighed, getting up to stand on the other side of the tree in plain view.

Arin eyed him suspiciously, but Danny found it somewhat difficult to take him seriously wearing the flower crown. “What do you want?”

Danny smirked. “No need to be so excited to see me, baby.”

If anything, that just darkened Arin’s expression more. He made to get up. “Whatever. No need to stick around here, then.”

Danny felt mild panic rise in his throat, and before he could process what he was doing he blurted: “I’ve never seen you interact with kids before.”

Arin hesitated, looking back at Danny. “The kids around here like to listen to my stories from the past. I don’t mind entertaining them for a while. A few mothers have asked me to hold storytime events once a week.”

“Pretty weird question you got from that one kid today,” Danny couldn’t resist. “Never thought I’d hear _you_ call sex natural.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Arin growled. “Like you have any idea what I think. It wasn’t my place to talk about that sort of thing. I just gave him an honest answer.”

Danny felt the hate starting to head his way, and he bristled. “No, you don’t. After all, you think I’m disgusting just because I have sex. What a hypocrite.”

“You, call me a hypocrite? That’s rich. Like you have any right to say that. You don’t know anything about my beliefs. And whoever said I found you disgusting because of that? That’s assumption!”

“Well, what else am I supposed to believe? You treat me like I’m scum every time I see you, and you don’t even know me!”

The two men glared at each other for a moment, before Danny let out an aggravated breath. “I don’t even know why I care so much. This is fucking stupid. Guess we’ll never get along.”

Arin opened his mouth, then closed it. His fist balled, and Danny waited for the yelling to continue. But what Arin said next surprised him.

“It’s not like I don’t want to get along.”

Arin was staring at the ground. He looked pained, and angry, and many other emotions Danny couldn’t identify.

“I guess…I feel guilty, and…mad, because you’re right.”

Danny blinked. “What?”

“It’s true, I judged you because you have sex all the time. And I should apologize for that.” Arin wouldn’t meet his eyes. “And every time I saw you, I was reminded of how prejudiced I was against you and felt guilty, so…I didn’t like you. But you also made me mad because you assumed things about me, too!”

“Like what?”

“You say I hate sex and oppose all that shit, but that’s not true! Do you even know what abstinence means for me? Till marriage. Because I believe that. But no, Danny fuckin’ Sex/bang has to think with his dick all the time.”

Danny huffed. “I don’t–”

“If you would just–respect that sex makes me uncomfortable…” Arin ran his fingers through his hair. “Ah, shit. I’m not making any sense. Whatever. I’m sorry for treating you like shit. But I’m not sorry for avoiding you. Some people just don’t like sex as much, you know?”

“That doesn’t mean you should force others to avoid it, too,” Danny retorted.

Arin sighed, kicking the ground. “No, guess not. But can you at least understand that being around someone who wants and talks about sex all the fucking time made me a little uncomfortable?”

“So you…really don’t like sex?” Danny questioned, feeling both shock and intrigue. “At all?”

“It’s different for people, but like, for me, I don’t want anything to do with it…until I feel like I’m ready? I can’t just ‘have sex’ whenever I want. It takes time, and patience, and…and understanding my partner and shit. Any talk of it makes me anxious. I don’t find it appealing. But once I grow close and develop feelings, then, maybe one day. Does that make sense?”

It was something unheard of for Danny, but he began to understand. “Okay. I guess I can dig that.”

Arin finally looked up, surprised. “Really?”

“I guess I kinda did shove it all down your throat,” Danny said, thinking back to previous encounters. “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

Arin shook his head. “I’m sorry for judging you and trying to enforce my own actions on you.”

The pair stood, somewhat awkwardly, for a moment.

“Well, uh, to be honest with you, it was really bothering me that you hated my guts,” Danny laughed. “I guess I was a little attracted to you.”

Realizing what he’d said (subtlety was never Danny’s strong suit) he covered his mouth and gasped. “Sorry! Was that bad?”

Arin ducked his head a bit, and Danny could’ve sworn he saw a blush. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I-I actually thought you were interesting.” He peeked up. “Maybe we could be friends.”

_Friends._ The thought surprised, but also pleased Danny. “I can do that! More the merrier, right?”

Arin squinted at him. “Is that an orgy joke?”

Danny held up his right hand solemnly. “I swear that was meant innocently.”

Arin laughed then, and Danny perked up at the sound. He much preferred this cute, happy Arin to the angry, hateful one. And he could try to not be sexual around Arin, since he asked. And it was the decent thing to do.

He nodded, making up his mind. He’d go slow and try to be tactful. It wasn’t his style at all, but that didn’t mean he had to stop being himself.

Maybe if he did pursue a relationship with Arin, he could act differently. Because he wanted to respect Arin’s wishes.

It was all new to him, but he was willing to learn.

“By the way,” Arin said, and Danny was pulled out of his thoughts. “You’re pretty cute, too.”

A grin split Danny’s face, and Arin rolled his eyes. “Don’t read too much into that. It was just a compliment.”

Yep, Arin’s preferences were new to him. But they were just different. And Danny decided then and there he was gonna do his best to respect that.

For his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
